Dimensional Trouble
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Steve has liked Tony for a long time, but it takes the discovery of an alternate dimension to give him the guts to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Trouble: A Stony Fic

Rated: M (to be safe and for any possible bonus chapters)

Warnings: M/M (GuyxGuy) and SPOILERS! if you haven't reached the end of Agents of SHEILD season 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the non-existance plot.

* * *

"Well I've got to say, when I told Jarvis to piggy back on S.H.I.E.L.D's project T.A.R.D.I.S, this is not what I was expecting to find. I mean, other dimensions? Cool! Other me's? Awesome! Other me's that are female? I can deal with that. And Hey, at least I make a pretty hot chick. . . No, you see, the thing I can't wrap my head around is... Well. . . in this other dimension with the other (female) me? That me is married. . . And you'll never guess who to.

Yep that's right folks. In another dimension there is a female me that is married to. . . Steven Rogers. . .

Like what the actual fuck!" . . . bzzzt

OVO

The lab door opened and Tony quickly ended the audio file he'd been creating, turning his screens to a slideshow of his favorite car.

"Hello? " Tony called, his view of the door blocked.

"Tony? " The voice of none other than the super-soldier himself called.

Tony swore under his breath, but said aloud. "Hey Rogers, What's up?"

Steve came around the corner and Tony couldn't help but noticed he looked (if it was even possible) even more hansome than usually. His hair was spiked up (Natasha had told him he needed a more modern hair style, Tony had disagreed, but after the fact hadn't complained), and he was wearing a thin, light blue, long sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

As he had the week off he had neglected to shave, so a light stubble covered his jaw which Tony found himself desperately wanting to rub his nose along. "- and Coulson wanted to know how you did it. . . Tony?"

Tony's eyes flew open wider with a start. "What?"

Steve gave him an odd look. "Coulson called and wanted to know how you managed to hack into a file that was so secure even Skye couldn't get into it?"

Tony found himself chuckling. "Look that girl's good, but she's still years behind me. If they want to keep me out they'll have to do a lot better than that."

Steve frowned, "Why do you always insist on doing stuff like this?" He asked.

Tony snorted, "Seriously? I don't trust Sheild, even this new sheild, even as far as I can throw them. They've lied to us so much I think it's my duty to 'read between the lines' as it were."

Steve rubbed at his face and sighed. "Alright, I'll admit they could use some watching, but you could've at least told me about it. I don't exactly trust them either you know."

Tony's face softened a fraction. "I know, the latest project of their's isn't really all that interesting to us as Avengers though."

"What do you mean? It's interesting to us not as Avengers?" Steve asked, his expression puzzled.

Tony sucked in a breath and turned on his computer, pulling up the T.A.R.D.I.S file. He motioned Steve to the tablet at the edge of the picked it up and Tony sent the feed to him with a swipe of his fingers.

Tony waited axiously while Steve read the file. He tried to block out the sounds from the video that went with the file, he really did not need to here Steve's counterpart making the public marriage announcement when Steve was standing right there.

So instead he watched the other man's face.

At first Steve's face was serious, but as time went on it turned redder and redder. Tony would've laughed if he wasn't so nervous. what could the captain possibly be thinking? was the red blush? (like Tony secretly hoped) Or was it anger? He tried very hard not to fidget, but he failed.

Finally, after what seemed to Tony like an eternity, Steve put down the tablet.

"Wow." He said as he set it back on the desk.

"I know right?!" Tony said, not really caring his voice raised an octave. "I mean how weird is all that? I'm a woman in that universe, Natasha is head of Shield, well actually that's not that surprising. And-!"

Steve cut him off, "We're really married in another universe. . ."

"Well one where I'm a woman. . . but yeah."

"Wow." Steve walked over to the couch and sat down, shock written all over his face.

Tony didn't know what to do. Steve sat there for a while just muttering repetatively, "Married. . .Married! Married?"

Until Tony couldn't take it. "Yes Capsicle, we are married in another universe. I understand the thought must sicken you, but could you come back down to earth for a moment?"

Steve's head shot up. "It doesn't sicken me." He said, frowning.

Tony's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Steve got up and came towards Tony, who rolled backwards.

"What do you mean?" He said giving him a slightly frightened look.

Steve advanced till Tony had nowhere else to go. "I mean I'm that there's at least one universe where I've got the balls to take what I want. What I've wanted for a long time."

Tony's eyebrows shot up, had he heard that right? "What?" Tony cursed himself for his speaklessness. But his mind was soon otherwise occupied as Steve leaned down with his hands on Tony's armrests and kissed the billionair forcefully.

Tony was ashamed at the sqeak that got trapped in his throat.

Steve ended the kiss after only a moment and stood up. Tony just sat there with his mouth open. Steve gave him a look he couldn't read and walked off without another word.

"W-wait!" Tony said uselessly to the closed door moments later.

'What the hell was that!' Tony thought as he stared at the door, still too shocked to move.

oOo

Steve waited till he in the hall to collapse. What the hell had he been thinking! 'It must've been the shock.' he thought as he picked himself up off his knees.

"Hey Jarvis? Steve asked the empty hallway.

"Yes Master Roger's?"

"Could you give feed from the lab?" Steve asked.

"Certainly sir." The A.I said as a live video feed of the lab was projected onto the wall.

Steve saw Tony still sitting where he had left him and he continued to sit there for a few minutes. Finally he got up and began to pace, his lips moving.

"Jarvis, can you give me audio?"

"-issed me. . . He kissed me! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?! What the fuck did it even mean! Does he have feelings for me? Well I guess that little speech does point that way. . . but what the hell!" Tony threw up his hands in confusion. "Why me? I was completely set to pine the rest ofmy days away and never say anything! Now what! Damn it Captain Rogers! Why do you have to be so damn desirable!"Steve gasped, Tony did like him after all! Steve bit his lip, Should he go back in there? Should he say something? What should he do?!

Fortunately the decision was taken from him when Tony's exit from the lab slipped his notice and he was faced with the man himself. Tony didn't even questioin why Steve was still there. He simply marched up to Steve, fisted his shirt and kissed him.

Steve was shocked for only a moment before he responded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him close.

'Well there's your answer.' Both men thought.

Tony pulled back from the kiss first, and looked up into Steve's sparkling blue eyes "Do you think this is what they call destiny?" He asked.

Steve smiled at the man in his arms, "I think it might be." He replied, before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

So there it is, just a little something, I may add a second chapter, or I may not. all Depends.

Also. . . I'm sorry I couldn't resist the Doctor Who reference. hehe :3


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the promised (sort of) second chapter with the stuff you really all read for ;)

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

6 months later. . .

...

Tony Kissed Steve roughly, pushing him back against the glass wall."T-Tony?" Steve panted as the other man moved from his lips to his neck.

"Mmm?"

"Where do- where do you want this to go?"

Tony pulled back a bit to look into Steve's eyes. "Where do _you_ want this to go Steven?" He leaned in close and whispered into Steve's ear. "Because _I_ want this to end with you inside of me, pounding me open. I want to cum with you name on my lips and your taste on my tongue.

Steve shivered and Tony smirked, resuming his attack on the soldier's neck.

Steve let Tony take the lead until the playboy moved down to his hips, which brought the soldier to his senses. Steve growled and grabbed Tony's wrists. "You want me inside you? Then I'm running this show." he said firmly.

Steve kissed Tony softly but firmly. Tony tried to buck his hips against Steve's but the soldier swept him up in his arms. Still kissing him Steve carried him out of the lab and up to his bedroom. He'd started this, he was going to finish it. Tony was not going to take over if he could help it. Steve gently laid Tony down on the bed. Again Tony tried to heat things up, wrapping his legs around Steve. But Steve just gently pulled his legs off of his hips.

Tony pulled away and looked up at him, annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"You want me?"

"Ah, yeah obviously." Tony said.

"Then I'm going to give myself to you, but understand that if you accept me you can't give me back. We do this now and there is no going back. I want you to understand that, that I don't just want your body. I want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning and every day after that for as long as you'll let me. I want to listen and laugh at your horrible jokes. I want to hold you tight in the night when the cave haunts you. I want to make you coffee every morning, and dinner as often as you'll let me. I want to be the person you turn to when you feel like your drowning. I want to hold your hand and kiss your nose. I want the last thing I see every night before I fall asleep to be your face. I love you Tony, and I don't think I could stop loving you even if I tried."

Tears threatened to fall from Tony's eyes. "Do you really mean all that?" He asked shyly.

"Every word."

Tony looked into Steve's azul eyes. Was he ready for what Steve was purposing? Was he ready to give himself up to someone so completely? To let them so close that there would be no way to hide his flaws? The other him had done it, but could he? As he continued to hold Steve's loving gaze he realized Steve already saw him for all that he was, and he wanted him despite that.

"I love you too Steve." Tony finally said with a smile.

Steve grinned, "I'm glad to hear that."

Tony chuckled and kissed Steve with same softness the other had shown him. Tony's hands moved over Steve's body, and this time Steve let them wander. He was too busy peppering Tony's neck and chest with kisses to worry about it. He sucked at Tony's collar-bone, leaving a bruise to mark the genius as his.

Tony moaned when Steve sucked at his nipple, scraping with his teeth and stroking with his tongue. "Please Steve." Tony whined. "I need you."

Steve nodded, "Which drawer?"

"Middle, top is too predictable."

Steve snorted, "And you hate being predictable don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Tony said with a grin.

Steve moved back over to the bed, bottle of lube in hand.

Tony wiggled out of his pants and underwear, tossing them across the room. Steve laughed at his enthusiasum but just as quickly shed his own garments. Tony surveyed his lover's form. Strong shoulders and muscled arms ended in hands whose form hid a delicate touch, his hips, well defined for a man lead to strong legs, His manhood stood proudly erect and swollen. Tony licked his lips and spread his own legs willingly as Steve crawled back over to him.

Steve kneeled between Tony's legs and looked deep into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly. He poured the lube into his hand without removing himself from Tony's lips and, after warming it, traced a line from Tony's cock over his balls to his enterance.

Tony moaned into the kiss as Steve teased his hole, bucking his hips in need of friction. Steve complied, stroking Tony at a torturously slow rate as he prepped him.

Finally Tony couldn take it no longer. "S-steve, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, concern etched across his face.

"Very." Tony breathed.

Steve pulled out his fingers and Tony hissed at the loss, but he was quickly filled again by Steve's pulsing flesh. Steve moaned as he slowly pushed in, Tony echoed him as he struggled not to move before he was ready.

Finally Steve was sheathed to the hilt and panting, and Tony was adjusted. He gave Steve the nod he'd been waiting for and the blond began to move.

The rythym was slow at first, but as they picked up speed Tony let out a cry that almost made Steve stop, but the cry had been one of pleasure, not pain, so he contiuned, hitting Tony's prostate with each thrust till Tony was a babbling mess.

Steve could feel himself drawing close and he fisted Tony's throbbing member, jerking him in counter time with his thrusts till finally Tony shot his seed all over their chests, calling out Steve's name as he clung to his soldier like he was his last life line.

Only seconds later Steve followed his lover and painted the billionare's insides his own personal shade of white.

"Oh my god." Steve said as he came down from his post-climactic high, "That was amazing."

"Thanks, You were too." Tony said without opening his eyes.

Steve chuckled and rolled over to pull Tony against him. "So, was this your plan when you brought up the other us' new baby?"

Tony look at him indignantly, "Of course not! That would be so wrong! Though if I had know it would set your mind on a dirty path I would've told you sooner."

Steve laughed. "I've been wanting this for awhile, just didn't have the courage to take it. That other me always makes me competetive though, If he does it I have to one up him."

Tony grinned mischeviously at Steve, "So your saying that if he per say. . . fucked the other me on the roof terrace you would too?"

Steve shot his lover a startled look. "What?!"

Tony laughed, "I'm kidding, they keep their activities mostly in the bedroom from what I gather, either that or the other me knows she's being watched and for the other you's sake is feeding us a loop."

Steve just stared at him. "I don't even. . . how?"

Tony burst out laughing at the look of shock on Steve's face. "Never mind big guy," He said giving him a kiss. "I don't care what the other you does, I like this you the best."

Steve was pulled from his shock by this, and smiled down at his lover. "I like this you the best too."

Tony smiled and snuggled agianst Steve. "It's about midnight, We might as well sleep." He said with a glance at the clock.

Steve looked at him in surprise, "You're going to sleep like a normal person?"

"Shut up." Tony mumbled in mock indignation

Steve chuckled, "Sex tires you out doesn't it?"

Tony didn't answer, he just shot him a look.

Steve grinned, "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Tony asked not really paying attenton.

"I'm going to have to make love to you every single night for the rest of your life." Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony sat up and stared at Steve, looking him over before grininng, 'I'm down with that." He said, kissing his soldier.

Steve smiled into the kiss. If he ever ended up meeting that other him he'd have to tell him thanks. He'd giving him just the push he'd needed to make Tony his.

FIN

* * *

Okay, this is it. This chapter was mostly PWP but it didn't end that way! So yeah. . . anyway. . . If you liked it you know the drill, Review review review!


End file.
